villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Moric
Moric is an necromancer, when he become evil because of the Violet Crystal He is the main villain of a RPG game called Mardek Chapter 2, where he becomes evil and where he travels to Belfan (A city) to take control over it The game don't have voice acting, but he is communicating through writing messages into a green text. History Moric was the Earth elemental member of the Governance de Magi ''(Latin for Government of Magic) - a powerful group of Annunaki (Considered a superior race than humans) he seen himself powerful than anyone else. He was a Necromancer; his powers were rather about dark magic and centered around raising undeads. These powers were used by the Governance de Magi to form a sort of unholy undead army, which, though effective, was highly controversial amongst the inhabitants of Anshar. The GdM (Governance de Magi) considered it a good idea, however, because it was better than sending LIVE inhabitants to their death fighting in battles. Moric was creepy and reclusive, spending most of his time in his lab practicing his magic. He was quite sadistic and loved pain and death, and the Violet Crystal amplified these negative traits, leading to Moric willingly chasing after Rohoph merely to see him suffer as he perished ''Let your blood run free with blue with the robe'. Moric was defeated by Mardek's team as a Annunaki, but Rohoph didn't soul sealed him so he was able to soul transfer. Rohoph is a Light Annunaki, a healer, He left Anshar because of the Violet Crystal, he was aware that it corrupted minds, so he left to Belfan, he was unaware of the gravitational impulse so he crashed. Involvement After he been defeated as his Annunaki ''form, he didn't decided to possess Deugan (They have the same element) because he rather possess something dead and then make it undead. So he possessed a deceased hero called ''Social Fox (His element was fire) he was able to possess him because the element matching doesn't matter if the person he wish to possess is deceased, he though that it was humiliating, after soul transformation, he send a ship (Looking like a alien ship with green lines). Moric is the first Governance de Magi boss of the game. Instead of hunting down Rohoph like he was ordered, Moric decides to conquer Belfan for himself, attacking it with hordes of undead (Nobody from Belfan was zombified they barricaded themselves in their houses) He is also responsible for turning the Shaman of Canonia into a zombie, Moric (reaper as she refers him to) gave her a ability called The Dark Gift which it made her selfish and arrogant, so she made monsters from Canonia aggressive, as well as attacking Goznor and Canonia with hordes of zombies. After Mardek hunts him down in the Goznor Catacombs Moric then returns in his battleship and sends his zombie horde to attack Canonia. (Those from Canonia moved in a zombie-proof cave) On the battleship, Mardek and the party fight Moric, and this time Rohoph uses a sealing spell to prevent Moric from Soul Transferring again. The Governance de Magi comment on his death not long afterward, angry that he betrayed the organisation by attempting to take Belfan for himself. Despite his cruelty, his death had an negative impact of the citizens of Anshar, as revealed by Qualna (A aether Annanuki that comes in the third chapter). Without a capable necromancer, the army ran low on undead forces, it's main constituent. It was then forced to use living Annunakies and dromas which has led to protests. The Governance de Magi does not choose anyone as his successor as the Earth governor (Because they don't accept replacements yet). Personality Moric is found particularly creepy by the other Governances de Magi members, When he got corrupted by the violet crystal he has an intense craving for power which was amplified by the Violet Crystal, which is what ultimately drove him to try to conquer Belfan and ignore his assigned task. He is very sadistic, and apparently wants Rohoph to die in the most painful way possible. He views Rohoph as a bully, especially after he destroys his annunaki body. He seems to like the dead more than he likes the living which it made sense why he soul transfer into Social Fox, which is possibly why he became a necromancer. Despite this, the Governance de Magi appear to care about him, Qualna who views Rohoph as selfish for killing him. Judging by Qualna's dialogue in Saul's Dungeon (as Clavis), he also believes that Moric is truly a good person deep down, who puts his undead in place of living beings to prevent unnecessary casualties. Apperance Moric is an annuaki, like all annunakies he is wearing a robe convering it's head. His robe is gray with a brown horizontal line, with brown palettes, he is also wearing a green amulet is presumed that what it gives him the green aura, his sleeves are brownish and he have a transparent green aura coming from it's hands. He is one-eyed and is green representing it's element, he also wearing artificial wings that look like a undead dragon's. He is wields a scythe called''Mortus'', this scythe dimension is large that it almost surpasses Moric's size, Scythe have a long brown handle and at the end of the scythe is a mysterious green essence, the blade is transparent lime-green, in a language called Esperanto that does mean Dead. Battle As a member of the Governance de Magi, Moric has powerful earth-based abilities, although as implied by his description he is the weakest Governance de Magi member. As he is an annunaki, Moric can possess another person's body via Soul Transfer as long as they are not alive or are Earth-elemental. He also is skilled at necromancy, turning the Canonia Shaman along with many others into zombies, and can freely summon them in battle. However, he can be harmed by air, light, and aether-based attacks. He can freely communicate through his undead if he chooses to do so. Once he possesses Social Fox's body, his power increases drastically. Not only does he still have his old abilities, he also has Social Fox's abilities as well, and can summon Droma to assist him. However, since he is undead, it is possible for phoenix feathers (revive item) and healing spells to harm him (As a annunaki he can be healed if you spel that on him), and can still be harmed by air, light, and ether-based abilities. He also has a battleship and guardian dog called Dracelon. Skills As annunaki Most of Moric's attack are about Dark and Earth elemental. 'Attack '= It spins the scythe at enemy, inflicts earth damage and it has 20% changes to poison (Deals small amount of earth damage), bleed (Deals medium amount of dark damage) , numbness (Making the enemy unable to use physical damage) , curse (Making the enemy unable to cast magic) or paralyzis (50% changes that enemy skips turn) and might hit critically (Damage is doubled). '''Dark Fog = Moric casts a dark spell, that it hits all the enemies (doesn't deal damage) and with 70% changes to cause blindness (Changes to miss a attack). Poison Gas = Hit all targets causing them to have poison (100%) and 3% changes to cause numbness. Curse '''= Hit all target and cause Curse status effect (60% changes) '''Stone = Conjures a falling stone and hit one target. Drain = Using dark magic to attack the enemy and absorbs the damage dealt. Zombify '= Revives 1 KO'ed enemy to make him a zombie and turn against it's team (and only using attack ability). '''Animate Dead '= Summons up three zombies: Pestilences, Ghouls and/or Fallen Soldiers. 'Arcane Cataclyms '= Deals high earth damage to all enemies. Lowers SPR and MDEF (Magic Defense) by 2. Social Fox He keeps his powers when he was an annunaki, 3 physical damage been added and 1 magic spell. 'Attack '= Because he don't have the scythe anymore, he have a sword called Wolfblade deals physical damage to one player and might hit critically, and this attack doesn't give status effects. '''Sunder! = Deals damage to 1 enemy, decreasing DEF by 1. Keen Strike! '''= Deals physical damage to one enemy. '''Summon Droma = Instead of animating dead, it's summoning 3 dromas. A droma can heal Moric, hit a enemy and might cause poison and also can cast earth spells (e.g Stone). Abilities That aren't for offense. Hovering '= Moric as all annunakies, he is able to hover, but it won't be hovering anymore if he is defeated as a annunaki. '''Giving Power '= When he zombified The Canonia Shaman, he given her The Dark Gif power, which it corrupted her. '''Practice Magic = As a annunaki he is able to cast magic spells. Soul Transfer = If his annunaki form is defeated, he can soul transfer to another body with the same element as him (earth) or to a deceased character which element doesn't matter anymore. (Moric prefers to possess dead ones). Aura = Like all annunakies, they have a aura that describes it's element, Moric's aura is green. Music Gallery Moric Poison Gas.png|Moric using Poison Gas. Moric Attack.png|Moric damaging the party with the Scythe. Moric Stone.png|Moric spelling Stone. Moric Dark Fog.png|Moric (As Social Fox) casting Dark Fog. Moric Arcane Cataclysm.png|Moric casting Arcane Cataclysm. Moric Curse.png|Moric (Social Fox) casting Curse Moric Social Fox Attack.png|Moric (Social Fox) attacking with the sword. Moric Summon Dromas.png|Moric (Social Fox) casting Summon Droma Moric Animate Dead.png|Moric spelling Animate Dead. MoricSprite.png|Moric's sprite. Moric2Sprite.gif|Moric (Social Fox)'s Sprite. Zombie_Social_Fox.png|Moric (Social Fox) talking. Moric bar.png|Moric's health bar. Moric dialogue.png|Moric's last dialogue before the fight. Annunaki symbol..png|Moric's annunaki symbol. Trivia *Moric's name is probable derived from morion which it means; Decay, withered, die. Category:Paranormal Category:Necromancers Category:Game Bosses Category:Video Game Villains Category:Deceased